


Día perfecto

by corazondecristal



Category: YiZhan
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Alcohol, Bartender - Freeform, Decisions, M/M, Relaxing Sex, Trabajo, begin a new relation, hard day, idol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corazondecristal/pseuds/corazondecristal
Summary: Si todos los días podían terminar así, no tenía problemas en soportar un mal día.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, YiZhan - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	Día perfecto

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad, espero cualquier cosa de esto, es mi primera vez escribiendo, sepan comprender.

Estaba cansado. Tuvo un día horrible en el trabajo y sólo quería un momento de tranquilidad. Miró a todos lados, el local estaba lleno de gente. Quería estar en un lugar apartado y lejos del ruido, pero solo encontró un lugar al lado de la barra. De malas ganas se fue a sentar ahí. El lugar, aunque estaba lleno de gente y con la música alta, se veía tranquilo. La música era agradable y coincidía con las risas y conversaciones de quienes estaban relajándose en el lugar. De alguna forma, sintió cierta envidia. “Ojalá pudiera reírme a carcajadas como lo hacen ellos” pensó. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a repasar los hechos del día. Primero: se quedó dormido. Partió mal el día. Quedarse dormido significaba llegar tarde al trabajo y a eso agregar el sermón de su asistente. “Zhan Zhan, esto retrasará toda tu agenda, y sabes lo importante que son los compromisos del día de hoy” Ya lo sabía. Sabía que retrasaría sus reuniones en la agencia y que tendría que soportar la mirada inquisidora de todos. Con lo apurado que estaba, apenas en el auto logró ver como se había vestido. Demasiado informal como para una reunión en la agencia para hablar de sus nuevos proyectos. Pero no podía hacer nada, iba de camino a la agencia y tarde. Sabía que era una estrella importante para la agencia, pero no por eso se daría el lujo de volver a casa, y cambiarse de ropa cuando ya iba tan atrasado. 

-Sr. ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer? – una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
\- Amm… algo fuerte, por favor.  
\- ¿Whisky está bien?  
-Si… lo que sea. 

Xiao Zhan quedó un poco aturdido por la mirada del bartender. ¿Un poco? Bastante. No se dio cuenta que se había quedado pasmado mirado esos ojos. Después de unos segundos notó que el bartender, mientras abría una botella, lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Volvió en sí. Volteó la mirada hacia otro lado. Las botellas, los adornos, luces, la puerta, el piso… en algo que intentó hacer de forma disimulada. Si, claro. El bartender notó esta extraña mirada exploratoria y soltó una risita, mientras seguía sirviendo el trago.  
Xiao Zhan sacó su teléfono y le echó una mirada. Llamas perdidas de su asistente. Muchas. No le importó.  
El bartender se acercó con un vaso ya preparado. 

\- Sr. Su whisky.  
\- Muchas gracias – asintió con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Aunque los ojos del bartender lo habían atrapado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos anteriormente, no podía sacarse esa sensación de disgusto que traía y motivo por el que se encontraba solo bebiendo whisky a estas horas de la noche. 

Bebiendo, sorbo a sorbo, recordó que luego de las reuniones de la mañana, tuvo un almuerzo con gente que ya ni recuerda, solo sabía que se sintió en extremo incómodo y quería salir arrancando de ahí. Las personas con las que comió, hablaban de temas demasiado impropios para un almuerzo de trabajo. A él le daba lo mismo, la vida sexual es de cada uno… pero ¿Es un tema que tenga que salir en un almuerzo laboral? Jactarse de con quien haz salido, con quien no, con cuenta gente se ha rodeado, jamás fueron temas de los cuales hacer alarde. Para el, eso es vida privada y nadie tendría por qué saberlo, pero extrañamente estas personas eran todo lo contrario. Riéndose, no, no se reían, gritaban; mofándose, bebiendo como condenados, fue demasiado incómodo para él, solo estaba ahí porque su asistente le dijo que accederían a financiamiento de futuros proyectos si el participaba en una comida con ellos. Apenas pudo comer. Solo quería salir arrancando.  
Después del almuerzo, al set de grabación. Llegó con su sonrisa habitual, a pesar del mal rato de antes, se fue a cambiar, y al querer repasar el guion, notó que el guion no estaba. Desapareció. Dios. Se tomó la cabeza, empezaba a dolerle. Su asistente le dio una pastilla para el dolor mientras le decía que conseguiría una copia rápidamente. Bueno, algo era algo, pero en su guion tenía notas marcadas, cosas que quería agregar, detalles que quería compartir con el director para la escena que iban a grabar. Con guion en blanco, todo eso se fue. Cuando estuvo mas o menos preparado, algo ocurrió en el equipo de producción. Su asistente fue a averiguar, pero solo trajo más dolores de cabeza. 

-Zhan zhan, lo siento, la grabación se va a retrasar un poco, no saben realmente cuánto tiempo tomará, pero esperan que no sea mucho.  
\- Mi cabeza sigue doliendo. Quiero descansar un poco, por favor, avísame cuando resuelvan el problema de producción. 

Cerró los ojos y escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Pero antes de que pudiera pasar medio minuto, se abrió nuevamente. Su asistente nuevamente entra, con cara de angustia. Sabía que cuando a Xiao Zhan le dolía la cabeza, lo único que podía dar resultado era dormir un poco. Ahora tenía tiempo, pero lo interrumpió. 

-Zhan Zhan… lo siento. Pero…  
\- ¿Pero qué? – dijo Xiao Zhan en tono seco.  
\- Lo que pasa es que hay algunos periodistas afuera y quieren saber si tienes tiempo para algunas preguntas. Les dije que querías descansar pero fueron muy insistentes. Entonces… 

Dios. Solo quería dormir, ¿Acaso era tan difícil?

\- ¿Le ofrezco otro vaso? - La voz del bartender lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.  
\- Por favor – Sonrió. 

Había algo en este joven que llamaba su atención. No sabía si era esa sonrisa perfecta o esos ojos café con mirada profunda. Esta vez no lo miraba “sin querer”, ahora lo miraba como si quisiera recordar cada detalle de ese rostro.  
Con un segundo vaso en la mano, Xiao Zhan recordó la horrible e incómoda entrevista de la tarde. 

A sus casi 30 años, todos querían saber cuando se iba a casar, le hablaron de familia insistentemente y no sabían cuan incómodo era ese tema para él. Era como una grabación que nunca terminaba. Los periodistas le hacían la misma pregunta una y otra vez, en diferentes formas, como queriendo sacar una verdad oculta que no existía. Si bien al comienzo se mostró sonriente, fingiendo, obviamente, el dolor de cabeza casi lo mataba; después de muchas preguntas se sintió sofocado. Le hizo una señal a su asistente para que lo sacara de ahí. 

\- Señores, les he dicho varias veces que no me encuentro en una relación. Estoy bien solo. Por favor, no insistan.  
\- Xiao Zhan, te han visto con una colega tuya, saliendo de restoranes en donde se veían muy contentos, ¿es eso el indicio de una relación?

No lo pudo soportar. La asistente logró que no dijera nada más, pero eso no evitó que mirara furioso al periodista. A tirones fue sacado de ahí, cosa que los periodistas vieron indignados. ¡¿Cómo era posible que el carismático y amable Xiao Zhan actuara de esa forma?! ¡Era solo una entrevista pequeña!  
No pudieron grabar ese día, el dolor de cabeza y los nervios de Xiao Zhan, a estas alturas, eran casi incontrolables. Ya casi daban las nueve de la noche. La asistente, no quería, juró que no quería, tomó aire y con el tono más amable que pudo le indicó que aun quedaba un compromiso más.  
No. No quería más. 

\- Zhan Zhan, es muy breve, solo tienes que sonreír a la cámara y…  
\- NO. No quiero más. Llévame a casa.

El teléfono de la asistente sonó. Era de la agencia, preguntando donde diablos se había metido Xiao Zhan, que aun no llegaba al ultimo compromiso y lo estaban esperando. 

-Si, ya casi llegamos. – dijo en un tono calmado, pero por dentro la pobre asistente se deshacía en nervios. 

Xiao Zhan, con la ropa que llevaba puesta sería fácil que se mezclara en la multitud. ¿Quién pensaría que el gran actor Xiao Zhan pudiera andar con jeans y playera como todo humano normal? Recordó que tenía un cubrebocas en el bolsillo. Y a su lado había una gorra. Perfecto. El semáforo dio rojo. La asistente seguía hablando con la gente de la agencia. Y el solo quería escapar. Era ahora o nunca. Vio que el semáforo peatonal empezaba a parpadear. Era ahora o nunca. 

Ahora o nunca. 

Ahora. 

La puerta se abrió, el semáforo en verde. La cara de incredulidad de la asistente. 

Xiao Zhan se había escapado de la van. 

Con el cubrebocas puesto, y la gorra, nadie puso atención en él. Sabía que la asistente no se pondría a gritar su nombre porque haría un escándalo. Así que caminó junto con la multitud, caminó bastante hasta llegar a una calle con varios locales. Restoranes, bares, la noche apenas comenzaba pero ya había locales llenos. Las luces amarillas llamaron su atención y entró. Así fue como llegó hasta aquí.  
Se sentía tan frustrado y molesto, que solo siguió bebiendo, olvidando su baja tolerancia al alcohol. No dejó de mirar al bartender. Ya casi daba la media noche, el lugar ya no estaba tan lleno, era día laboral, por lo que muchos se fueron antes de las once de la noche. Terminó su segundo vaso. Y como si supiera que lo estuvo observando, el bartender se acerca con su sonrisa radiante. 

\- ¿Hay algo más que pueda ofrecer?

Xiao Zhan lo miró directo a los ojos. Si, había algo más. Pero no se trataba precisamente de alcohol. 

\- Quiero hablar con alguien. ¿Me acompañarías? – Aunque tenía alcohol en el cuerpo, aun estaba consciente de sus palabras. Realmente quería tener a alguien al lado en ese momento para hablar, y este joven lo cautivó desde que lo vio en la barra. Es una estupidez, lo más probable es que se niegue. Generalmente, los trabajadores no salen con clientes, así que… 

\- Salgo en media hora. ¿Podrías esperar? 

Xiao Zhan no esperaba esa respuesta. Pero los ojos dulces de este joven lo tenían atrapado. Diría sí a todo lo que pidiera. 

\- Claro – dijo con una sonrisa. 

Dejó el whisky y cambió por cóctel sin alcohol. No quería estar borracho para mañana, después de todo tenía que trabajar y seguramente tendría que escuchar el sermón de todo mundo. Cada tanto el bartender le sonreía. Ahora con menos alcohol en el cuerpo, Xiao Zhan empezó a sentir algo en el estómago. ¿Mariposas? Nah… ya no era un quinceañero. Pero este chico algo provocaba en él.  
Pasó la media hora, se apagaron las luces y el local cerró.  
Xiao Zhan esperó en el frente del local, con el cubrebocas y la gorra.  
Apareció este joven, vestido con pantalones de mezclilla, camisa blanca, corbata negra suelta y una chaqueta de mezclilla. No era por nada, pero parecía que iba a juego con su ropa. 

\- ¿Vamos? – dijo este joven, viendo la mirada atónita de Xiao Zhan.

Se veía muy distinto. Mejor. Mucho mejor. Después de salir de su aturdimiento, asintió y empezaron a caminar. 

\- Yo soy… - dijo para empezar la conversación

\- Xiao Zhan, lo sé – interrumpió – sé quien eres. Puedes llamarme Yibo.

Yibo… solo así? Bueno, no es que quisiera hacerse amigo, era solo compañía por un rato. O al menos eso creyó. 

\- Yibo… amm ¿y hace mucho que trabajas aquí? - preguntó como para animar el ambiente  
\- Si, llevo un par de años. Pago mis estudios con esto. Mis padres viven en otra ciudad, así que me tuve que mudar acá- Respondió el joven con una sonrisa.  
\- Ahh, ya veo…- dijo con interés.  
\- ¿A dónde quieres ir? Tengo mi auto cerca – Preguntó Yibo. 

Diablos, no lo había pensado. Si iba a su casa, probablemente estaría su asistente esperándolo y la verdad, no quería terminar así el día. ¿A un hotel? Dios, no, que vergüenza. Lo había invitado a charlar e invitarlo a un hotel sería demasiado para una charla.  
Yibo vio las dudas en su rostro y sonrió. 

\- Sube, ya sé donde ir. 

Xiao Zhan casi como por inercia subió al auto. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y miró a Yibo que le sonreía. Dios… algo hizo clic en alguna parte de su cuerpo, no supo si fue en su cabeza, su corazón o más abajo. 

\- Vamos. 

Encendió el auto, y se fueron.  
El camino fue tranquilo, la música no estaba fuerte y Yibo era bastante agradable. Le envió un mensaje a su asistente, diciendo que pasaría la noche afuera, no se sentía bien y que lo llamara mañana. Mientras conducía, Xiao Zhan se quedó en silencio, absorto por el perfil de este joven. Repasó su frente, sus pestañas, su nariz y sus labios. En ese momento algo provocó una reacción. Se sorprendió mordiéndose sus propios labios. En ese momento, Yibo volteó a verlo y sonrió. Diablos, esa sonrisa estaba provocando que su corazón se derritiera. 

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Yibo sin dejar de sonreír.

Xiao Zhan no respondió. 

Dio una luz roja. Era ahora o nunca. Ahora o nunca. 

Ahora. 

Xiao Zhan tomó el cuello de Yibo y lo besó. ¿Besar? Se lo quiso devorar en un solo beso, que solo terminó al escuchar al resto de los coches que amablemente le recordaba que estaban en la calle y dio la luz verde.  
Por alguna razón, Yibo condujo más rápido. Como si quisiera llegar a una tienda antes de que cerraran.  
Les tomó cinco minutos llegar a un edificio al que llegaría normalmente en quince.  
Llegaron al estacionamiento, se bajaron del coche, entraron al edificio y subieron al ascensor. Yibo se contuvo, porque era el edificio donde vivía y sabía que había cámaras en el ascensor. Llegaron al décimo piso, habilitó la pantalla y marcó una clave.  
La puerta se abrió, y las luces se encendieron.  
Yibo mantuvo la puerta abierta esperando que Xiao Zhan pasara, pero se quedó afuera. 

\- Adelante – dijo en un tono amable. 

Xiao Zhan se sentía nervioso. Estaba emocionado. Quería besar de nuevo a este chico, pero ¿El querrá?. Mientras pensaba esto, entró y sintió que la puerta se cerró. 

Silencio. 

Miradas. 

Besos. 

Choque contra la pared. 

Besos 

Chaqueta al piso. 

Besos

Se besaron como si no se hubieran visto en meses, aunque apenas se conocieron esa noche. Yibo no soltaba la cara entre sus manos y Xiao Zhan apretaba esa cintura entre sus manos como si se la fueran a robar.  
Sin dejar de besarse, y Yibo conociendo su departamento de memoria, fue hasta la habitación principal, a tientas enciende la luz. 

Alto.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas como haber terminado de correr una maratón.  
Yibo cerró las cortinas, encendió las luces de la lámpara al costado de la cama y apagó la superior. El ambiente cambió. Se volvió más íntimo, solo ellos dos. 

\- Solo una condición – dijo Xiao Zhan – Sin marcas. Fuera de eso, nada más. 

A Yibo le brillaron los ojos. Se terminaron de quitar la ropa, al suelo cayeron playera, corbata y camisa, dejando a la vista sus cuerpos tonificados. Ambos tenían una contextura similar. Yibo comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Xiao Zhan, primero con la vista, después con las manos, como queriendo memorizar cada músculo de su cuerpo. Xiao Zhan se dejó, había tenido un día de mierda, y solo quería liberarse de todo, solo quería sentirse bien y lo estaba logrando ahora. Dejó que Yibo hiciera lo que quisiera, porque cualquier cosa le estaba dando placer. Con sus manos libres, Xiao Zhan desabrochó los pantalones de Yibo, sintiendo la dureza del otro marcada en la ropa interior negra. Al sentir la longitud dura de Yibo, Xiao Zhan inconscientemente se mordió los labios. Yibo hizo lo mismo con los pantalones de Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan no era menos en longitud y mucho menos en lo duro que estaba. Sonrió. Ambos ya desnudos completamente, se tocaron con confianza, sin evitar la fricción entre ambos. Esto provocó pequeños gemidos en Xiao Zhan, sintiendo como el estrés dejaba su cuerpo y en su lugar sentía una ola de placer recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. 

\- ¿Lo haz hecho antes? – preguntó Yibo, besando y mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Xiao Zhan. 

\- No, pero haz lo que quieras – dijo Xiao Zhan entre gemidos de placer – Solo ten cuidado. 

A estas alturas del día, no le importaba nada, solo quería seguir sintiendo lo que le provocaba Yibo. Yibo se detuvo un momento para sacar una botella de lubricante y un condón. Se echó un poco de lubricante en la punta de los dedos y lo aplicó en la entrada de Xiao Zhan. Éste se estremeció. Nunca lo había hecho y no tenía idea de qué tenía que hacer. 

\- Tu único trabajo hoy, será relajarte y disfrutar – dijo Yibo, acercándose a su oído mientras introducía un dedo. 

Xiao Zhan se estremeció, pero hizo lo que le dijo Yibo. Intentó relajarse y disfrutar. Aunque se incomodó al comienzo, se empezó a acostumbrar a esa sensación.  
Dos dedos. Quería cerrar las piernas, pero Yibo se lo impidió.  
“Relájate” sonaba en su cabeza. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no se relajaba de esta forma? Casi no lo recordaba. Se dejó hacer.  
Tres dedos. Xiao Zhan arqueó su espalda, cerró los ojos fuertemente.  
Sintió que los dedos salían, y la punta dura de Yibo estaba en la entrada. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos de Yibo. 

\- Voy a entrar – le dijo Yibo, antes de besarlo y entrar al cuerpo de Xiao Zhan. Éste gimió, pero no salió debido al beso. Yibo tomó por la nuca a Xiao Zhan, para evitar que se alejara. La respiración era agitada y lo soltó una vez que sintió que dejó de hacerlo. Entraba y salía con fluidez gracias al lubricante y al mismo líquido que emanaba. Los brazos de Xiao Zhan envolvieron el cuello de Yibo, y luego se posaron en su espalda. 

\- ¿Alguna condición? – dijo Xiao Zhan entre gemidos 

\- Haz lo que quieras, hoy tu disfrutarás – respondió el joven. 

Una vez dicho esto, Xiao Zhan apretó sus manos en su espalda, empezando a dejar marcas, primero las manos y luego las uñas. Mientras Yibo no perdía el tiempo besaba con hambre los labios, porque desgraciadamente, no se le permitió esta vez bajar al cuello y devorarlo. Xiao Zhan disfrutaba cada embestida recibida, se había aguantado gemir las fuerte, pero ya no podía. Cada embestida le daba un shock de placer que no podía soportar. O eso pensó hasta que Yibo presionó cierto punto dentro de él, que le provocó una descarga de placer que recorrió toda su columna. Pudo jurar que hasta lo sintió en la cabeza. Yibo sonrió y siguió embistiendo en ese punto. 

\- Yibo, me vas a matar… ahh Yibo… - como pudo dijo estas palabras

Yibo solo sonrió con malicia. Si era la única vez que se verían, quería que fuera inolvidable. Mientras lo besaba con pasión, con una mano tomó un pezón y lo apretó, mientras embestía con fuerza en el punto aquél.  
Al sentir estos tres estímulos al mismo tiempo, Xiao Zhan se retorció de placer. Sintió que en cualquier momento se iba a desvanecer.  
Yibo sintió que se apretaba, era una señal de que pronto haría acabar al hombre debajo de él.  
Sus caderas ahora iban haciendo un vaivén más lento, pero cada vez que entraba, lo hacía con fuerza.  
Xiao Zhan lo miró directo a los ojos. Eso fue un “no te atrevas a parar ahora”.  
Yibo sonrió y empezó lento hasta que tomó velocidad hasta no detenerse. Xiao Zhan estaba fuera de sí, por el placer causado. Cada gemido era música en los oídos de Yibo, y sintió que el momento llegaría pronto, cuando vio las manos de Xiao Zhan aferrarse con fuerza a las sábanas. 

\- Voy a acabar – dijo entre gemidos Xiao Zhan. 

\- Yo también – dijo Yibo, ya con un poco de sudor en el cuerpo. 

Las embestidas fueron más rápidas hasta que Xiao Zhan acabó, manchando su propio vientre. Yibo fue embistiendo unas últimas veces hasta que la dureza se esfumó. Botó el condón y se fue a lavar. Xiao Zhan se estaba recuperando, pero también estaba entrando al sueño. 

\- Ven a lavarte, ya casi estoy... – dijo Yibo saliendo del baño, solo para ver a Xiao Zhan medio dormido en su cama.  
Yibo sonrió con ternura. Volvió al baño, llenó la tina con agua tibia y salió. Xiao Zhan ya estaba completamente dormido. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a la tina mientras lo limpió. Lo envolvió en una bata y lo llevó a cama.  
Horas después, Xiao Zhan despertó con el aroma a café que venía de no sabía dónde. Se despertó medio desorientado, se levantó y salió de la habitación. 

\- Hola, llamó tu asistente muchas veces, pero le dije que te habías dormido tarde y estabas descansando. Dijo que consiguió que te dieran el día libre así que… - fue interrumpido. 

\- Si tengo el día libre… entonces… - 

Se olvidaron del café, se olvidaron del desayuno, se olvidaron del trabajo y estudios. 

Cuando tenía un mal día, ya no se escapaba, simplemente avisaba que quería terminar su trabajo y llegaba al local. 

-Un whisky, por favor - pedía con una sonrisa al bartender. 

-¿Mal dia? - respondía el joven de ojos café

-Si, pero creo que puede terminar perfecto- sonrió guiñandole un ojo

Si todos los días podían terminar así, no tenía problemas en soportar un mal día.


End file.
